countless_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth 95
A world in which many classical literary characters are alive and live in the contemporary world with one another. Shakespeare's characters live alongside Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, Frankenstein and his monster, Robin Hood, Count Dracula, etc. History In this world, there is a select few people--the legends--who achieve immortality through the popularity of stories written about them in other realities. However, these stories often only capture an imperfect picture of the individual, so visitors of this reality who are familiar with the stories about these characters, remember to expect the unexpected. Characters (Organized by Country) The British Isles * Oliver Twist- after falling into criminal organizations as an orphan, but later receiving a large inheritance and loving family, he grew up determined to help the poor, urban youth of London. Now, as a perpetual twenty-something, he runs an orphanage, and is the spokesman for a charity designed to give youthful criminals a chance to clean up their act. * Sherlock Holmes is still doing his whole "consulting detective" business, when he is not in rehab for his recurring cocaine addiction. He and John Watson are in an on-again, off-again homosexual relationship (which is so rocky usually because of Sherlock's tendency for emotional instability and drug use). * John Watson is a Psychiatrist in London, who still occasionally will help Sherlock with cases (but generally only if his medical expertise is needed). In his free time, he writes fictionalized versions of his adventures with Sherlock, which are quite successful. * Phillip "Pip" Pirrip is a twenty-something Venture Capitalist who, while being insanely rich, often finds himself unsatisfied with his lot in life, not helped by the fact that his true love, Estella Havisham does not have it in her to return his affections. * Arthur Pendragon is a member of Parliament widely believed to be the next Prime Minister, given his charisma and popularity among the lower classes. His advisor, Merlyn, is a kooky old man with an unusual perspective on history, but manages to provide eerily sharp predictions about the electorate. * Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men (and Women) are an exceptional team of freelance secret agents/mercenaries, who only take cases where the "little guy" is threatened. They take a particular joy in disrespecting authority. Continental Europe Germany: * Victor Frankenstein- After a prolonged mental breakdown, he went into the burgeoning field of psychology. His theories about the psyche and the soul are, frankly, pseudoscience at best, and outright quackery at worst. In his free time, he protests against his monster's experiments in bringing back the dead. * Lucifer Z- Victor's created monster, took the name of Lucifer to spite Victor (and chose Z as a last name for the same reason). Kind of a mad scientist, honestly. Has been working at recreating Victor's formula for creating life for centuries, with moderate success. He was able to create a female version of himself out of corpses. Unfortunately, Z's process was imperfect, and the second creature, who Z called Eve, fell apart within a year. Ever since then, Z has been refining the process by continually bringing Eve back to life. The best record for Eve's staying alive is 10 years.